Wandersmok (część 1)/Scenariusz
Astrid: Jesteśmy strasznie daleko na północ. Czkawka: Wiadro i Gruby mięli wrócić dwa dni temu. Wiesz, że musimy ich znaleźć. Astrid: Ale serio myślisz, że oni dotarli aż tutaj? Sączysmark: A co? Zmarzła nam panienka, hm? Astrid: Owszem, nie wszyscy mają podgrzewane siodło, wyobraź sobie. Sączysmark: Takie życie. Nie masz to nie masz. Hehe. Cieplutko. Czkawka: Coś tam się chyba dzieję. Szczerbatek, lecimy. Vorg: Berserkowie, w imieniu naszego wodza, Dagura Szalonego, przejmujemy łódź. Gruby: Mój obślizgły, śmierdzący węgorzu, odwlecz swoich odwiecznych braci. A masz! Vorg: Poddajcie się, albo… Czkawka: Piękny strzał, Astrid. Sączysmark, rozpal ich! To co, mały? Chyba nasza kolej. Vorg: Cofać się, cofać. Czkawka: Co tu się stało? Gruby: Myśleliśmy, że Berserkowie zderzyli się z górą lodową i… chcieliśmy im tylko pomóc, ale… no, zaatakowali nas. Bo my zobaczyliśmy… to coś. Czkawka i Astrid: To coś? Gruby: To coś. Czkawka: To wygląda zupełnie ja… jak smok. Astrid: Smok w lodzie. Po co Berserkom taki smok? Czkawka: Dobre pytanie. Ale ja się wszystkiego dowiem. Sączysmark: A no świetnie. Czyli co? Mamy ci go wykuć? Czkawka: Szczerze mówiąc mam, kochany, dużo lepszy pomysł. Sączysmark: Ja bym tam rozwalił. Mieczyk: A ja wysadził. Szpadka: A ja bym wysadziła i rozwaliła, i… Szpadka i Mieczyk: I potem jeszcze raz bym wysadził/a. Mieczyk: Ty możesz w końcu przestać po mnie powtarzać?! Czkawka: Tak… yyy… Tak, tak. Rzeczywiście to jest jakiś pomysł. Mieczyk: Hehehe. Drogi kolego, jeśli dobrze naliczyłem to były 3 pomysły. Trzy a nie jeden. Czkawka: Chciałbym mu się jakoś lepiej przyjrzeć. Śledzik, mógłbyś mi go trochę stopić? Śledzik: Już się robi. Sztukamięs, prosimy o lawę. Czkawka: Super, dzięki. Śledzik: A niech mnie. Czkawka: Czy to jest to co ja myślę? Śledzik: No chyba tak. Ale widziałem go tylko na obrazkach. Czkawka: Śledzik, ty sobie zdajesz sprawę jaki on jest gigantyczny? Śledzik: Majestatyczny, Czkawka. Majestatyczny. Astrid: Jak ja nie znoszę kiedy to robią. Sączysmark: Rozumiem cię, mała. Śledzik: Wiesz, Czkawka, może tak dla pewności zajrzę do Księgi. Czkawka: Dobra. Dobry pomysł. Jeśli mamy rację, kiepsko to widzę. Astrid: Chłopaki, jak mi zaraz nie powiecie o co chodzi, lecę po siekierę. Sączysmark: Heh. Mieczyk: Hehehe. Czkawka: Bliźniaki, Sączysmark, nie próbujcie go nawet tykać! Stoick: Panowie, uspokójcie się. Gruby: Przecież to jest wojna! Stoick: Może nie przesadzajmy. Nie ma co wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Pyskacz: Oj, nie wiem, nie wiem. Jak na moje oko wszystko tu jest jasne. No bo, przyjacielu, sam zobacz, zaatakowali nas? Zaatakowali! Prawda ludzie?! Stoick: Ach… Na ciebie to zawsze można liczyć. Pyskacz: Zawsze i wszędzie. Czkawka: Tata, wybacz najście, ale my wiemy czemu zaatakowali. Stoick: Mów, słuchamy. Czkawka: Dokładnie się ze Śledzikiem przyjrzeliśmy tej bestii w lodzie. Wiadro: To, to w lodzie to była bestia? A ja mogę ją sobie wziąć? Gruby, ja zawsze chciałem mieć bestie. Czkawka: Aaa… To Wandersmok. Wiadro: O-o. To nie… To ja dziękuję. Au. Stoick: Pewien jesteś, synek, na 100%? Śledzik: Hohoho! A nawet na 200! Hahaha. Łuu! Niech żyje, niech żyje Śledzik! Hehehe. Hehe… Przepraszam. Przepraszam, mam fioła na punkcie nowych smoków. Poniosło mnie. No co zrobić…? Czkawka: Tu jest. Mamy rysunek, tata. Wandersmok. Zero wątpliwości. Astrid: A Wandersmok to niestety symbol… Dagur: Bracia kochani, oto nastał historyczny moment dla plemienia Berserków! Po latach prób i błędów, latach nieudanych wypraw, nasz kapitan Vorg nareszcie odnalazł Wandersmoka! To jest znak i już skłonny jestem wybaczyć bęcwałowi, że zostawił go tam, w tym lodzie. Wstawaj Vorg. Jak wiadomo, powszechnie Wandersmok, to symbol naszej potęgi, siły i naszego szaleństwa. Niestety Czkawka i ta jego banda dzieciaków przechwyciły naszego smoka. Ale my go odbijemy! Wyrwiemy Wandersmoka z tych jego drobnych, ślamazarnych rączek. Rozszarpiemy te jego Nocną Furię. Wiwat zacząć! Pyskacz: Legenda mówi, że z paszczy Wandersmoka strzelają błyskawice, a grzmoty z jego… No ten… sami wiecie. Astrid: Wiemy i chyba nie chcemy wiedzieć więcej. Śledzik: Jeśli można, to nie do końca prawda, bo w Księdze Smoków jest napisane, że on jakoś ściąga do siebie błyskawice i dopiero potem miota. Czkawka: I co gorsza, jest w stanie uderzyć w parę miejsc w tym samym czasie i pewnie… pewnie dlatego zawsze siał taki postrach. Śledzik: No a wiesz, że on nawet potrafi sobie schować taką błyskawice na później? Stoick: Wystarczy, dziękuję. Trzeba się natychmiast pozbyć tego smoka. Naprawdę nie potrzebna nam teraz wojna z Dagurem. Pyskacz: I mnie… Chociaż dobra wojna nie jest zła. Swoją drogą nie możemy im po prostu oddać smoka? W końcu to jedna wielka bryła lodu, wielkie halo. Śledzik: Może i bryła, ale Wandersmoki mają zmienną temperaturę ciała. Co znaczy, że można je spokojnie zamrażać i odmrażać. Stoick: Chwileczkę, czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Mamy w lodzie całkiem żywego smoka, a wy zostawiliście go sam na sam z Mieczykiem, Szpadką i Sączysmarkiem?! Czkawka: No tak… W sumie… Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł, ale spokojnie. Smok jest w lodzie, tata, zamrożony/. Czyli właściwie, tak trochę, jakby nie ma smoka. Szpadka: Chyba nie jest tak źle. Mieczyk: No, nawet… Czkawka pewnie nie zauważy. Sączysmark: Serio? A ja myślę, że jednak zauważy. Mieczyk: Dobra, jasne. Zauważy. Łoo. Szpadka: Ech. Mieczyk: Ja mam plan. Szpadka: Ekstra. A zdradzisz? Mieczyk: Zwalamy na Sączysmarka. Czkawka: Ach… Sączysmark: Oni popsuli. Szpadka: Widziałeś? Ukradł nam plan. Czkawka: No przecież prosiłem, mieliście go nie ruszać. Mieczyk: Zaskoczył nas. Spryciarska bestia. Czkawka: Poważnie? Z lodu was zaskoczył? Mieczyk: No… Mówię, że spryciarska bestia. Czkawka: No po prostu świetnie. Stoick: Ach… Czkawka: Co tak wzdychasz, tata? Stoick: Kiedy byłem mały, ojciec sadzał mnie wieczorem na kolanie i opowiadał. Ja byłem pewien, że to bajki. Czkawka: Bajki? O czym bajki? Stoick: To banda Berserków latających na smokach. Smokach co miotają błyskawicami i niszczą wszystko na swojej drodze. Czkawka: Ee, tata. Ty chyba nie sądzisz, że byliby w stanie poskromić Wandersmoka? Stoick: Ja nie sadziłem, że można poskromić Nocną Furię. Rozumiesz? Nie możemy ryzykować. Jeżeli Berserkowie w jakiś sposób opanują Wandersmoka… Czkawka: Pierwsi go znajdziemy. Obiecuję. Astrid: A zastanawiałeś się może co będzie, jak już go znajdziemy? Czkawka: Złapiemy, oswoimy i wytresujemy. Wszystko mi jedno. Ważne, żeby nie wpadł w łapy Dagura. Astrid: Ookej, no to bułka z masłem. Śledzik: Ej, spokojnie, Wandersmoki mają pewną słabość. Wyczytałem w Księdze, że nie są w stanie miotać błyskawicami pod wodą. Czkawka: O, to już coś. Sączysmark: Coś?! Coś to by było gdybyśmy w końcu znaleźli tego durnego smoka! Latamy bez sensu od iluś tam godzin, a ja jestem głodny! Czkawka: No proszę. Tyle gadasz, że czasem wyjdzie z ciebie coś niegłupiego nawet. Sączysmark: Czasem? Proszę cię… Eche… A co ja takiego powiedziałem? Czkawka: Słuchaj, budzisz się rano i co? Pierwsza rzecz na którą masz ochotę? Sączysmark: No wiesz, zazwyczaj to ja muszę… Czkawka: Dobra, to wiem, a potem? Sączysmark: Aa! Jem. Czkawka: A no właśnie. Śledzik, zdradzisz nam w czym lubują się Wandersmoki? Mieczyk: Hehehehe… Astrid: A potem odpędził pan Wandersmoka łysą głową? Sączysmark: Hej, to ten niemy Sven, nie? Weź mi przypomnij, żebym już nie podwędzał owiec. Hehehe. Śledzik: Eee, on jest niemy, a nie głuchy. Sączysmark: Ooo… Astrid: A nie orientuje się pan gdzie ten smok odleciał? Czkawka: Tam może? Śledzik: Ćśś. Nic się nie boimy. Nic tam się nie dzieję. Nic się nie stanie. Czkawka: Dobra kochani, czekamy! Astrid: Czekamy. A co potem? Czkawka: Ja polecę, wy zostańcie. Może jak Wandersmok zobaczy tylko jednego smoka, nie zaatakuje. O, dzień dobry, przyjacielu. Trochę sobie pospaliśmy, co? Pewnie jesteś trochę… trochę głodny i zły. Bo kto głodny ten zły. Astrid: CZKAWKA! Łaa! Czkawka: ASTRID! Sączysmark: Aaa! Śledzik: Sztusia, nur! Aa! Aa! I już! Ta… Oj, robi on wrażenie. Sączysmark: No, robi, robi. Chyba piorunujące. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, lecimy! Mam nowy pomysł. Robimy tak: Ja go zaskoczę z góry i spróbuję przegonić w waszą stronę. Może razem jakoś zwabimy go do wody. Mieczyk: jasne. Sorry, jednak nie jasne. Czekaj, wróćmy na chwilę do początku zdania. Ty go będziesz z góry, czy on z góry ciebie? Bo niby „jasne” było „jasne”, ale się zachmurzyło. Przez te chmury pewnie. Czkawka: Mieczyk, rób może po prostu to co reszta. Astrid: Dobra, geniuszu, ale jak znajdziemy Wandersmoka w tych chmurach? Czkawka: Szczerbatek nieźle się orientuje w ciemnościach, pamiętasz? Astrid: No, pamiętam, ale w chmurach? Czkawka: Kto wie, zaraz się przekonamy. Szczerbek, teraz! Op… Aach! Astrid: Och. Hej! To działa! Mieczyk: To co, miły smoczku, pora na kąpiel. Szpadka: Nie przejmuj się, smok, my też nie lubimy się myć! Astrid: Hej, ktoś nas atakuje! Śledzik: Aaa! Sączysmark: Niedobrze. Oo… Oo… Hakokieł. Czkawka: Eee… Czy to…? Dagur: Hej, hej, Czkawuniu! Niespodziewajka! Hohoho. A teraz zabieraj swoje cherlawe łapska od mojego smoczka. Czkawka: Ruszmy się, zanim zaczną znowu strzelać. Śledzik: Mnie tam nie trzeba powtarzać! Czkawka: No trudno, lecimy. Vorg: Hahaha, uciekają. Dagur: Szykują nową strategię, baranie! Dość mam, nie pomagasz, zwalniam cię. Vorg: Aaa! Dagur: Wandersmoczku, jaki ty jesteś piękny. Te legendy to jednak nie kłamią. Oto smok, który jest w stanie stawić czoło Czkawce i tej jego głupiej Furii. Niedługo oba smoki będą moje. Czkawka: Słuchaj… Ee… Sączysmark? Wszystko gra? Mieczyk: Och, co ty, Czkawka, jak nigdy. Ty widziałeś jak mu strzeliło w czachę? Sączysmark: Bla, bla, bla. Astrid: Sączysmark, jaka świetna forma. Sączysmark: Hubla, bubla. Astrid: I do tego wyjątkowo gada do rzeczy. Czkawka: No trudno, Sączysmarka wyłączamy. A reszta poleci. Sączysmark: Szmegi. Czkawka: No wybacz, coś nie bardzo cię w tej chwili rozumiem. Mieczyk: A ja rozumiem. Powiedział „Czkawka, czuję się świetnie”. Sączysmark: Szmegi! Mieczyk: Przestań, słyszeliśmy. Przetłumaczyłem im. Sączysmark: Szmegi, megi, bumbarambam. Mieczyk: No co? Znamy się nie od dziś, nauczyłem się jego języka. Czkawka: To ile już razy Sączysmark dostał piorunem? Mieczyk: Chyba wystarczająco. Sączysmark: Eee, bim, bam. Mieczyk: Dwana? Poważnie? Dwanaście razy. Sączysmark: Głazel ścimpnął szczebel. Mieczyk: A teraz mówi: „Koniec gadania. Załatwię tego Dagura”. I dodał, że Mieczykowi to do pięt nie dorastacie. Sączysmark: Szpadam szpam. Mieczyk: I to ostatnie chciał podkreślić. Czkawka: Och… No nic, Astrid, niech leci skoro chce. Bierz Smarka i Śledzika i zróbcie coś, proszę, z tymi Berserkami. Ja i bliźniaki zajmiemy się Wandersmokiem. Jeśli Dagur dorwie go pierwszy, niestety będzie po nas. Astrid: Uważaj dobra? Pioruny, jak wiemy, lubią metal, a ty, tak się składa, masz go nieco więcej na sobie niż my. Sączysmark: Śmigu, pitu, gan, gan, gam. Astrid: Wichurka, jak myślisz, zabawimy się? Sączysmark: Szpupańczu, rabiro! Haha! Śledzik: O, dzień dobry. Dagur: Tylko nie uciekać! Sprytny ten nasz mały Czkawka. Czkawka: No dobra. Słuchajcie, ja chyba wiem jak zwabić potwora do wody. Tylko, ze to trochę ryzykowny plan. Mieczyk: I to lubię. Słyszałaś siostra, „ryzykowny plan”. Hehehehe. Czkawka: Generalnie chodzi o to, że pędzicie ile wlezie przez chmury i puszczacie strasznie dużo dymu. Tylko niech Jot nie zapala od razu, ale dopiero po drugiej stronie chmur. Mieczyk: Czkawka, jak ja cię kocham. Moje serce teraz bije wyłącznie, wyłącznie dla ciebie. Czkawka: Super. Miejmy nadzieję, że uda się wypędzić Wandersmoka z chmur. Wtedy ja będę na niego czekał ze Szczerbatkiem. Mieczyk: Ty wiesz, że to sporo gazu? Człowieku, jedna iskra i możemy mieć tu taki wybuch. Czkawka: Serio? Mieczyk: A ja tam wiem? Siostra, chodź zobaczymy co będzie. Ło! Tak! Szpadka: Łuhu! Dobra, mały, popuść sobie. Mieczyk: Jeszcze nie, kolego, jeszcze nie. Wytrzymaj. Wytrzymaj chwileczkę. Dawaj! Szpadka: Jest! Mieczyk: Jaha! Czkawka: No nie, wraca w chmury! Dobra, Szczerbatek, strzelaj, ale nie za mocno. Wiesz, żeby go lekko poturbować. Aha, bardzo ciekawe. To sprawdźmy może jak mu się to spodoba. Nie jest dobrze. Oj, nie jest dobrze. Sączysmark: Warm-warm-warg-warg-warg! Vorg: Panie, patrz! Dagur: Proszę, proszę. Czyli Czkawuś nie jest w stanie dorwać mojego smoczka. Vorg: Może czas się wycofać, panie? Wróćmy po smoka w lepszą pogodę. Dagur: Em… Czekaj, a ja cię nie wyrzuciłem za burtę? Vorg: Tak, panie, ale pływam jak ryba. Aa! Dagur: Do ataku! Czkawka: Łoo, to chyba stanęły mi włosy dęba. Potrzebny jest plan i to szybko. Mieczyk: Juhu! Pamiętasz nas? Dawaj, siostra! Szpadka: Oo, z rozkoszą! Szpadka i Mieczyk: Łoo… Mieczyk: Ty, a może byśmy tak zdjęli te hełmy, co? Szpadka: Albo chodź, wyciągniemy wszystko metalowe co mamy. Mieczyk: Dobra! Czkawka: Aa! Aaa! Dagur: Ach, Czkawka. Czkawka: Sorry, nie zawracam głowy. Ej, widział ktoś może dokąd poleciał? Astrid: Nie. Śledzik: Nie. Sączysmark: Dnoc, noc. Śledzik: A bliźniaki? Bliźniaki ktoś widział? Mieczyk: O ja… Ta, super. Tyle się narobiliśmy, a te Berserki i tak dorwały Wandersmoka. Szpadka: I dlatego my się nie lubimy narabiać. Bo to nigdy nic nie daje. Mieczyk: Racja. Ty, ale czekaj. To wcale nie Berserkowie. Siostra, to Albrecht Perfidny! Albrecht: Hehehehe… Szpadka: Ale po co Albrechtowi Wandersmok? Mieczyk: A po co nie? Z takim smokiem mógłby nawet podbić Berk. Szpadka: No, w sumie to ten… Kurcze, powinniśmy coś zrobić, nie? Mieczyk: Znowu. Oj, tak. Tak, powinniśmy. To tak. Yyy… Chodź, będziemy go śledzić. Szpadka: Zgoda. A potem co? Mieczyk: Hola, hola, hola, panienko. Może nie za dużo na raz? Nie przesadzajmy, co? Szpadka: Dobra, nie przesadzajmy. Albrecht: Koniec zabawy, Bestial, wracamy do domu. Mam wobec ciebie, smoczku, poważne plany. Kategoria:Scenariusze